Tifa, It's Cold Outside
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: sephitifa.Before Sephi went insane,he was kinder then you might think,as Tifa knew.See what happened one day shortly before X-mas to the tune of a popular X-mas song!1st songfic,1st oneshot,1st romance


_**Tifa, It's Cold Outside**_

MKL: My first-ever songfic AND my first-ever seasonal fic!

Ararik: _-groans- _And it's your first love story. It's between Sephiroth and...who was it again?

MKL: _-stares/glares- _I hope you're joking.

Ararik: _-smirks- _Uh-uh-uh, it's the holidays. You can't do a damn thing to me.

MKL: Wanna bet?

Ararik: No. But your parents would murder you if they found out.

MKL: ...Odin-damned...HE'S RIGHT!!!

Ararik: Heheh. Told you.

MKL: _-growls- _Whatever. I don't own ffVII or the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Enjoy the story!!! _-X3-_

Ararik: _-shrugs- _Later.

&

Notes: 12/23/07, First Posting:::: Background Info: "Tifa has her both of her parents in this, she's got a brother and sister, and it's before ffVII, with Sephiroth visiting Nibelheim for Christmas. He was forced to, if anyone's wondering. He's staying at a small house Hojo has near the inn, and the rest will be explained below." Character/Overall Story Info: "Sephiroth and Tifa will both be a bit (sometimes a lot) OOC. Some facts from the game might be a bit muddled, so don't get paranoid when you're like, 'Hey, that never happened in the game!' Just enjoy." Other Info: "To the lyrics of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' If someone asks, I might make a story that explains how this effects the events of ffVII, ffVII:AC, ffVII:DoC, ffVII:BC, etc. And in that, the characters will be much more IC. So just tell me in your reviews. I also don't mind flamers, although if I'm low on HP, you will be in trouble. Maybe I'll send Ifrit to hunt down your ass and burn you to a crisp in return. Heheh. Enjoy the story!"

_"Green is the prime color of the world and that from which its loveliness arises."_

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

Tifa tucked a strand of raven-black hair behind her ear tentively, huddling close to her cloak as she walked down the streets of Nibelheim on the night before Christmas Eve. She was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping for her mother when it had started to snow--tentively at first, as if testing out how the occupents of the mountainous town would react, and then becoming steadily faster and faster until it was virtually a blizzard. Truth be told, she could hardly see her hand in front of her face.

"Oh Shiva, this is just my luck," she couldn't help but mutter, reaching up to pull her woolen hat down more so that they covered her ears (1).

Even for a town like Nibelheim, where most of the year it was winter, the blizzard was vicious. It was whipping at her exposed nose and eyes and creating icicles on her eyelashes as her ungloved hands froze to death, and she could tell even with her impared vision that they were turning pale and almost blue. If she didn't hurry and get to some warmth soon...welll...even her brother's 'Cure Three' spell might not have been enough (2).

"What are you doing in this storm?" a silky, cat-like male voice asked behind her. Tifa jumped visibly and whirled around, squinting to make out a tall figure (almost six foot, easy) with hair flying around his figure, the only thing visible being the slightly glowing outline of green eyes that stared at her expectantly.

"C-ch-c-ch," she said, trying to talk. However, her teeth were chattering so badly that she couldn't talk. The eyes narrowed slightly and a black-gloved hand gently took her arm.

"You should get inside. You might freeze to death if you do not find your way to a warmer place very soon. Come to my house; It's close by."

Tifa couldn't manage anything more than a shivering nod, suddenly aware that she not only couldn't feel her hands and face, but her feet as well. Her vision suddenly started to blur--she stumbled a bit and the man's grip tightened reflexively, and she fell forward, darkness enclosing her vision as surprisingly-warm arms slowly wrapped around her body to keep her from hitting the ground...

And she stayed in the calm blackness of her eyelids for a long time.

&

The crackle of a fire woke her up, amazingly enough. She was groogy and couldn't feel her hands, although since she could feel them wrapped around her arms, she assumed that they weren't disabled in any way. Hopefully.

The memories hit her like a ton of bricks. The blizzard, the storekeep trying to get her to stay with him until it passed, her denying as she knew he had feelings for her, whiteness so thick she couldn't figure out where she was, green eyes glowing out from her through the snow, strong arms catching her as she fell towards the ground...(3)

Tifa's eyes snapped open and she sat up, eyes wide as she gasped in a breath. That man! Who was he? Glancing around, she found a better question: WHERE was SHE?

The room was cozily-small and had a slightly lived-in feel, an oldfashioned brick fireplace facing her with a large crackling fire in it. On top of the ledge that overlooked the fireplace was a series of small trinkets ranging from Chocobo feathers of varying colors put onto a beaded necklace to a silver and black Wutain china cup, slightly cracked, but elaborately crafted with little flowers and weapons scattered around it, a silver-haired figure surrounded by fire with its face chipped out by the crack situated towards the bottom. The rest of the room was plain with simple wine-red walls much like her eyes, stained wooden floors, a low wood table that matched the floor right in front of the large black couch she was sitated on, and a light brown wooden rocking chair with a worn, old teddy bear was situated in the corner opposite the fireplace, covered in dust as if it hadn't been touched in years (4).

"Ah, I see you are awake," the male voice from before said with obvious releif/amusement from behind her. Again, his suddeness made Tifa jump and her neck craned to get her head around fast enough to see her rescuer. She did and her eyes widened.

Long, silky-silver hair fell down to his knees, tied back with a small hairband, silver bangs down to his shoulders framing a beautiful face with elegant eyebrows and thin lips. He was easily as tall as she had first thought, his eyes even greener without the snow blocking them. They were like emeralds shining out towards her. He was wearing a simple black turtleneck that pulled tight over his nicely-tone chest and simple black jeans, with unnusual black military-ish boots pulled up over them almost to his knees, kept up by belt buckles (5). They so contrasted the rest of his casual appearence that it was shocking.

"O-oh," she stammered out, eyes wide as she stared at his face. Even though the rest of his well-muscled body was intriguing, it was his eyes that really got her. They sparkled so brightly, so briliantly, looking like they were peircing her soul...

"You passed out from the cold," he said briskly, walking over as if sensing her intense scuteny. He held a coffee cup in each hand and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, holding out a cup to her. She dragged her eyes away from his and took the glass in shaking hands, surprised when warmth almost immidiately brought back the feelings. Tifa gazed questioningly up at the man and he chuckled with mirth, sipping his own cup with an amused gleam to his eye. "I laced the handle with Elixers--I hope you do not mind." (6)

Tifa blushed and shook her head, slowly taking a sip and a bit surprised to find it as a type of tea she had never tasted before. "No," she said softly, "I don't. Thank you for the help."

He nodded a bit and took another sip of his tea. "Of course. You are lucky I was there when I was. If not...well," he chuckled dryly, "you might not have been here in the morning."

Tifa slowly gulped, going pale.

There was silence but for the fire for a few moments.

"I...I'm Tifa," she blurted out suddenly, her blush returning as soon as she said it. "And you...?"

The man paused to take a sip of his tea before smiling ruefully and looking down into the cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sephiroth," he finally said, her eyes widening as soon as the words left his mouth.

"THE Sephiroth?" she gasped out, unable to resist. Sephiroth slowly nodded, still with that rueful, almost embarressed smile on. "Oh. Oh, oh, oh...wow."

He finally looked up, arching an eyebrow at her expectantly. "I hope you do not think this changes anything about the situation."

Catching his drift, Tifa fought down her emotions and shook her head. "No...no. It doesn't."

Sephiroth nodded at her.

Again silence reigned, but this time it was comforting and gave Tifa time to sink into her thoughts. Ignoring the looks, the fame, the publicity (both good and bad), and the power, he seemed to be an average person. _'Yeah,'_ she thought sarcastically, _'like that's not a lot.'_

However, she had a...a feeling. It was deep in her gut and it screeched something that she couldn't quite hear, but whatever it was shouting sent her strange sensations. Her fingers were tingling even more than they had been, her stomach filled with butterflies, her face heated up at the very thought of him. It was like in those movies her mother liked to watch so much, those wonderful movies that ended up with the guy getting the girl...

She blushed at the thought, unable to stop herself. Oh Shiva, hopefully--

"What are you thinking about?" Sephiroth asked suddenly. Tifa immidiately looked up and saw genuine curiousity in his eyes, which immidiately caused her to appreciate him all the more. Not many men asked questions like that, not even that young Strife boy who was so cute (7). Which was a bit surprising, when she thought about it, especially concidering the fact that everyone called him a 'femine young man' who looked 'too young to be sixteen' (8).

_**I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands they're just like ice**_

"I was thinking...that I should be going," she finally said, sighing softly. It was true--she should leave soon.

"It's too cold," Sephiroth said easily, arching an eyebrow. "You might faint again."

"But my dog needs to be walked, and I have to bring my presents home..."

Sephiroth persisted stubernly. "It is cold."

"Well, while it's been so nice here--" Tifa started to say.

"I was hoping that you would say that," Sephiroth interupted. Tifa stared at him as a red tinge slowly spread over his face. "Uh...I mean..." He sighed in defeat and looked almost sheepish. "I have seen you around town before and...I thought...you were..." He looked to be struggling with whatever he was about to say, which caused her to uncontiously lean in. He finished his statement in little more than a mutter. "...pretty." (9)

Tifa openly stared at him, trying to wrap her mind around those words. First off, Sephiroth, great General of ShinRa, was giving someone a compliment. By the way that everyone described him, he seemed like he would be cold, distant...

Again those butterflies came, only worse than before. She slowly set aside her cup and immidiately realized her hands were freezing once more, so she rubbed them together in an attempt to make some heat.

"If you want," Sephiroth said softly, causing Tifa to look at him in puzzlement once more, "I can...hold your hands. It might make them warmer."

Tifa stared once more and tried to wrap her mind around the words AGAIN, he waited patently. Hesitantly, she nodded, and he seemed to brighten as he reached forward with pale, thin hands, taking hers. She was surprised when her hands instantly warmed up, but when she looked up, Sephiroth was too focused on the hands they had together. The butterflies returned with a vengance.

_**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
And Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**_

"I-I really should go," she quickly said, obviously trying to change the subject as she pulled her hands away. Sephiroth seemed crestfallen for a moment before he regained himself, although he was obviously still upset.

"Why must you leave so soon?" he questioned with pleading eyes. Tifa could practically hear the unspoken compliment hanging in the air, and she hoped desperately that it was "beautiful" before she caught herself and forced those thoughts away.

"My mother is a big worrier...and my father gets anxious...I can practically see him pacing around our living room..."

"But why? it's so much warmer in here, by the fireplace...and you will be so cold if you leave. Again, I do not want you to pass out."

"Still, I should go..."

"Just a while longer," he practically pleaded despite the fact that his voice sounded comanding at the same time. She found herself unable to resist as she sighed softly and managed a soft smile.

"All right, I guess I could," she agreed with more rediness than she was ready to admit. However, he seemed to catch it, so she quickly covered it up. "Could I have just half a cup of tea? Please?"

"Of course." Sephiroth's face turned slightly stoic, but he managed a slightly strained, obviously hardly-ever-seen smile. "I have a CD player in the corner, if you would like to put something on."

Tifa nodded and walked over, glancing over his records. After about two minutes, she decided that "The Wreckers" (which was surprisingly included in the extensive collection) would be a good on, and she put it on low volume. He came back and gave her the cup before both sank into the couch again.

_**The neighbors might think - Baby it's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how -Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat your hair looks swell**_

Silence rang for a few moments.

And then--

"I should go," Tifa repeated, setting her mostly-emptied cup on the table next to her. Sephiroth once more looked crestfallen. "The neighbors might think--"

"It's getting worse," he said a bit too quickly. "And I do not have a Chocobo to carry you home."

She eyed him wearily as the feeling returned again, and her eyes widened a bit as a thought struck her.

"You...haven't placed a spell or something on me, have you?" she questioned seriously. He seemed genuenely confused.

"No..." he said slowly, as if she were mental. She gave him a look.

"Don't say it like that. I seriously think you put a spell on me or something. This...well...it's..." _'Just make it go away. Please, just break whatever spell this is! I'm not used to this feeling...oh Shiva...'_

He suddenly seemed off-topic as he stared at her face, eyes glazing over a bit, which she quickly noticed with a soft blink. Her expression apparently convayed her question, as he softly answered it; "Your eyes. They are so pretty...like wine, or...starlight." He hesitantly reached out a hand, then paused and let it drop with an almost-sigh, almost-groan. "And your hair is so pretty..."

Tifa openly stared at Sephiroth, obviously shocked. He had just been so blantent with his compliments, no beating around the bush, and once more she felt her blush returning. _'And I...like it.'_

_**I ought to say no, no, no sir - Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm going to say that I tried - What's the sense of hurtin' my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
(guy) -Baby it's cold outside  
(girl) -Ah, but it's cold outside**_

"Do you mind..." Sephiroth started slowly, still staring at her face, "if I move a bit closer?"

Tifa was startled. Men didn't ASK to move in closer so they could make a move--they just did! However, judging by his face, he had never been in the same room as a woman for this long, so he could be forgiven. She found herself nodding without her mind's command, and he slowly moved closer until their hands were almost touching again and she could feel his soft breath on her face.

_'Why did I suggest that he could?'_ she questioned as the butterflies returned even worse than before. _'I should have said no...well...'_ She leaned in a bit, as did he. _'At least I can say that I tried...'_

She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled back a bit, much to his obvious confusion/hurt. She didn't have time to worry about a man's pride at the moment.

"I really can't say," she said in hardly a whisper.

"It's still so cold," Sephiroth muttered in return, something resembling lust in his eyes.

Tifa smiled in a slight daze, nodding. "You're right. It's too cold outside..."

_**I simply must go - But, Baby it's cold outside  
The answer is no - But, Baby it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
**_

_'What am I doing?!'_ Tifa suddenly thought, pulling back again and ignoring the look on Sephiroth's face. _'I have to go!'_

As if reading her mind, he sighed a bit, shaking his head so that those wonderful silver locks flowed like molten metal. She immidiately found herself mesmerized, and it took intense yelling at the back of her mind to snap her out of it.

"It has not slowed down at all," he said slowly, as if thinking as he talked, "not to mention the fact that this is the worst snowstorm Nibelheim has ever seen." A half-smile tweaked his lips. "Look out the window yourself, if you do not beleive me."

She remembered the words he had spoken before despite herself: _"I was hoping that you would say that...Uh...I mean...I have seen you around town before and...I thought...you were...pretty."_

She hesitated and started to shift herself so that she could stand up, talking sweetly: "Thank you for your hospitality, and it's been so kind, and warm, and you're just so..."

Tifa caught herself and blushed again as Sephiroth gave her a half-smile, apparently knowing what she was going to say next. Oh Shiva, she was so STUPID!!!

_**My sister will be suspicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well, maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before**_

"My sister is a suspicious person as it is," Tifa quickly said, making up excuses as she thought (even if they were completely untrue). "And my brother's like my dad; he's probably standing in front of the door right now...Not to mention that my aunt is visiting, and she's just so vicious when--"

"You look wonderful," Sephiroth interupted, still staring at her face with a lustful look. "Especially your mouth...I wonder..."

As if catching himself, the red tinge on his nose returned and he turned his face a bit to the side. She, however, was still staring at him.

Unable to stop herself, she half-whispered, "You can kiss me, if you want..."

His gaze snapped up to her and they were each mesmerized by each other's eyes, slowly drifting closer, until their lips caught together...

_'My first kiss,'_ she couldn't help but think as she felt his tongue gently touch her lips, asking for accesss. She let it and the kiss deepened, with her falling back on the couch, not that he minded. He simply crawled a bit over her to make sure he could keep the kiss, his hands wrapping around her back to ruffle her long hair as she did the same to him, her legs gently clasping one of his. _'And it's with none other than Sephiroth himsel...oh Shiva, that's perfect! Do that thing with your tongue again...' _(10)

Finally, he stopped and pulled away so they could come up for air, both gasping a bit as they struggled for breath, staring into each other's eyes. Wine red and emerald green clashed and they abruptly went back to kissing, starting to twist. However, when Sephiroth went a bit too far in the heat of the moment and tried to unzip the red vest she was wearing over her long-sleeved black shirt, she realized what was happening and abruptly turned away.

_'And at the best part, too...' _she couldn't help but think sadly. Tifa immidiately shoved those thoughts away.

_**I got to get home - But baby you'd freeze out there  
Say lend me a coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - A thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me**_

"I have to get home," Tifa said with obvious doubt despite herself, starting to move Sephiroth's arm (both of which were encased around her head so that he could support himself) so that she could get out. He didn't move at all, even as she shoved with most of her might.

"You would freeze out there," he said softly, voice thick and deep with lust. "It has to be up to your knees..."

"Well, if you lend me a coat..."

He gently shook his head, his bangs brushing her face just enough for her heart to swoon and the butterflies (which had temporarily left) to return. His ponytail had come slightly undone and a few locks of those joined his hair in a brilliant contrast in length, adding to the illusion that it was molten metal about to be poured into a mold.

"No," he said softly, "I doubt any of mine will fit." He paused and a look crossed his face before it disappeared and he leaned forward a bit, nibbling her earlobe just enough so that she groaned despite herself. _'Shiva, do that again...! It's even better than what you were doing earlier!!'_

"You know," he breathed into her ear, voice still husky, "when you touch my hand...I get this feeling. What I would like to know..." He paused again to gently suck on her neck, causing her to moan again. He pulled up after a few moments to gasp in a breath and finish his statement. "...is how you do this to me."

She couldn't help but sink once more into a kiss with him, this one a bit shorter, yet much more enjoyable. She gave soft sounds every so often when he moved from her mouth to suck on that one spot again, and whenever he nibbled just the right area of her lip, they echoed through the room.

"But don't you see..." she gasped out when he stopped for breath again. Tifa's arguement left her when Sephiroth gazed once more with those eyes.

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old doubt**_

"There's going to be so much talk tomorrow about what we do..." Tifa said, grasping for straws now. Realizing what she said, she blushed and added, "At least what they think we're going to do...and they might imply some things we never would..."

Sephiroth shook his head once more and went back to tasting her mouth, and she didn't even bother to stop him this time, instead moaning as the last of her will to resist left her. He finally managed to get her vest off with little resistance as she shoved her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest and causing HIM to moan this time. With a feral grin, she started to attack that spot, causing him to pull back as she shoved herself so that she was on top of him. He gave her a startled look and she continued with that feral grin. Then a smirk pulled across his face, one that sent shivers of pleasure/wonder down her spine.

"Is that how we are going to play it?" he questioned with obvious amusement, abruptly leaning up to grab that spot on her lip. He took her momentary distraction to turn the tables, once more ending up with him on top. They tossed and turned like this on the couch for a while until they both fell off, causing them to hit their heads on the floor/each other, leaving them in a daze. However, after a moment, she started to laugh, then he followed, and they both ended up in fits of half-hysteria on the floor.

His laughter caused all doubt to leave her, instead leaving her with a sense of being...complete. It was deep and rumbling, not like those innocent chuckles he had before, but full-belly laughter, much like her own. However, his was her opposite in every way.

After they regained themselves, they stared at each other once more, taking in each other's appearence. Sephiroth's hair had been mostly pulled from the measly ponytail that was left, his shirt was so messed up that you could see bits of his chest and stomach, showing off his wonderful muscles, and there was a slight bulge in his pants that hadn't been there before ((heh.)). However, she couldn't have been much better; she could feel how her own hair had been pulled out of its mistletoe bow and it was probably hidden in the couch somewhere, her simple black and red pants had been shoved down a bit at some point in time, her face was undoubtably as flushed as his was...

"I really should leave," she tried again, this time with a feral smile on her face. He gave her his own in return and crawled up between her legs, leaning forward until their faces were once more right in front of each other.

"If you leave now," he whispered in his husky voice, "you might catch pneumonia or something. It would break my heart if you died..." He nipped her lip again and she felt his smile widen when she moaned once more. "Maybe you should leave in the morning..."

She nodded her agreement and they resumed where they had left off, this time less needy and more experimental, he working on pulling off her shirt as she worked on his. They eventually succeeded (it was obvious that both hated the moment where they had to part to get them off) and she started to work on his boots, he himself helping when she got the buckles undone even as he continued to nibble and suck on her neck and mouth. She couldn't resist the soft noises that left her when he did just the right things at just the right spots, and this seemed to encourage him, leading to the fact that she could hardly get the shoes off before both started on each other's pants.

"Sephiroth," she moaned, saying his name for the first time since they had been introduced. He pulled back with obvious confusion, but he smirked when he saw her face.

"Tifa," he replied.

"I think...it's too cold to leave."

"So you finally see it my way."

She grinned ferally at him once more and nodded. "Yes, I do. But...there is a condition."

He arched an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

"Stay with me tonight."

She pulled him forward so that their lips were touching and (despite his obvious surprise) Sephiroth easily fell into it and abandoned his quest to get off her pants in favor of wrapping his arms around her.

"I will," Sephiroth whispered when they pulled back for breath.

And Tifa smiled as they began again, both unknowingly hoping--no, PLEADING--that they could have more nights like this...

The embers of the fire slowly dimmed as they went on in the night, and the next morning, the neighbors were suspicious, Tifa's family about broke down crying when she finally got home, Hojo chewed Sephiroth out when he arrived, but neither cared. For they had just been together for the first--and hopefully not the last--time.

_**(both) -Baby it's cold, Baby it's cold outside!**_

(1): This is a curse. Shiva, for Tifa, will be used in place of "God", since I'm pretty sure they don't have God there. Although since they apparently have Christmas...aw well, make up your own theories.

(2): I did warn you that she had siblings and parents. And apparently an aunt, but she might have just made up parts of that to find an excuse for leaving. You can make your own theories. _-X3-_

(3): In the game, they do suggest that the shopkeep's son had feelings for her. The letter in the flashback proves that. So nyah, I win. SP

(4): Don't ask about the teddy bear. It might be revealed in the possible sequel. Also, the Wutain china cup was my own creation. Those Wutains are crafty, you know, and they can predict the future. _-snickers-_

(5): The boots are Sephiroth's normal ones. Just because I said so.

(6): Elixers are in the game. I just forgot what they do. _-XP-_ However! It's a healing item, so it would work.

(7): Tifa did have feelings for Cloud. Again, more in-depth in the possible sequel.

(8): I beleive Tifa is older than Cloud, so if he's sixteen, she's seventeen. I might be wrong, but this is my theory. Btw, that would mean that it's a few months before Sephiroth went insane. Imagine your own timeline.

(9): Told you Sephiroth was OOC. Hopefully, though, I can fix that in the possible sequel. Heheh, I am so awesome. _-S3-_

(10): Imagine what he's doing, okay? I'm not going to go into much more detail than the whole make-out scene here, even though it kinda sucked. Hey, it was my first one, so please give me a break. Please? _-T.T-_

_Preview of Possible Sequel:_

Tifa missed him so much. No one had ever known what they had done that night, and the night after, and the night after that...and yet they all seemed to know how saddened she was with his death. Well, except Yuffie, Barret, and Cloud, but they were special cases. The rest of the group--even Cait!--realized what was wrong. Even if they didn't know the details.

Like that child...


End file.
